poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Safe the Ancient Yokai
This is how our Heroes save the Ancient Yokai in USApyon and Jibanyan in The Road to the Ancient Yokai. and his friends are packing up to go back home, and they are still sad about their friends to stay here Song "Friends Never Say Goodbye" has played There isn't much I haven't shared With you along the road And through it all there'd always be Tomorrow's episode Suddenly that isn't true There's another avenue Beckoning, the great divide Ask no questions, take no side Who's to say who's right or wrong Whose course is braver run Will ever be, ask one What is done has been done for the best Though the mist in my eyes might suggest Just a little confusion about what I'll lose But if I started over I know I would choose The same joy the same sadness each step of the way That fought me and tought me that friends never say Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Suddenly that isn't true There's another avenue Beckoning, the great divide I would choose The same joy the same sadness each step of the way That fought me and taught me that friends never say Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Never say goodbye Jibanyan: '''Well, good luck, USApyon, even you're friends. '''USApyon: '''You and your friends, too. are going to leave, Whisper saw the Smoke '''Whisper: '''Everyone! Everybody! '''Jibanyan: '''Whoa, Whisper. What's wrong with you? '''Komasan: '''Are you okay, Zura? '''Whisper: '''No! Look! saw Smoke and Explosion coming from the distance and they know who it was '''Nekoniko: '''No, Nurarihyon. '''Chief: '''My lord, is something wrong? '''Yokai: '''Chief! Chief! They're an army of Yokai's, heading to the city. '''Chief: '''We are safe here, they'll never find the way to the city. '''Yokai: '''But sire, they have been lead... by Lady Ubuena. '''Chief: '''She's survived! Warrior's, prepared yourself for battle! '''Fuyunyan: '''Chief! You cannot fight them! '''Chief: '''Then how can we stop them? '''Jibanyan: '''We can't. But... my friends. and his friends needs some idea, and they look at the Gate '''USApyon: '''On moment, please! need to do something '''Komajiro: '''Listen, everyone! Here's the gate and here's the boat. '''Blizzaria: '''Okay, and? '''Inumaro: '''Well, there's the boat and the gate. '''Blizzaria: '''Okay, well? '''USApyon: '''Well, here's the boat and here's the bate- '''All: '''USApyon! knocked over the Cup filled with water, and it looks like the Plate just knocked over the Gold '''Whisper: '''Wait, that's it. We'll crash the Boat into the Piller's. '''Blizzaria: '''Really, then... What about the gold's? '''USApyon: '''Well.. weep '''USApyon: '''Chief! (Clear throat) Chief! I got a plan, dani. are going to do USApyon plan '''Chief: '''Hold the line steady, they're almost in place! Meanwhile Ubuena is leading them to the City '''Nurarihyon: '''It better be there, for your sake. Back to our Heroes are sailing and they look at Jibanyan and his friends to their goodbye '''USApyon: '''Okay, Chief! On my Signal. Ready! Hit the Pillars, dani! '''Chief: '''Now! are breaking the Pillars and it breaking to fast '''Inumaro: '''Oh no, they're breaking to fast! '''Blizzaria: '''Guys, the sail! are going untied the sail, but it's stuck '''Komajiro: '''Oh no, it's stuck! '''Jibanyan: '''They're not gonna make it! '''Komasan: '''What should we do now? have an idea '''Fuyunyan: '''Come on! went off to the Boat and USApyon saw them coming '''USApyon: '''Are you nut's, dani? leap and they got the Sail unstuck '''Komajiro: '''Brother, you and you friends have to get off, or you'll never see the city again. '''Jibanyan: '''We know, but do you think that you guys do all the adventures without us? know, they wanted to be with them '''Fuyunyan: '''Come on, everyone! We got a wave to catch! bid farewell to the Chief and now the Water Tower is making waves to the Boat, and they sail off to crash the Gate '''USApyon: '''Get out of the way! are blocking his view, and they are going to crash the Gate and they avoided the rocks '''USApyon: '''We gonna have to hit it broadside! '''Jibanyan: '''That's your plan!? '''Whisper: '''But the gold's? '''Inumaro: '''We know! '''Komajiro: '''Just turn the boat! turn the boat '''USApyon: '''On Impact, everybody jump! jump out of the Boat, and they saw the Pillars destroyed and the gate to the Ancient Yokai has been sealed, and they made it out alive '''USApyon: '''We made it. It work! (Laugh) Blizzaria grab USApyon '''Blizzaria: '''Get down! '''USApyon: '''Ouch, hey! '''Blizzaria: '''There they are. hide and they saw Nurarihyon and his Minions with Lady Ubuena, and Lady Ubuena saw the gate to Ancient Yokai has been destroyed '''Lady Ubuena: '''No! '''Nurarihyon: '''You lying, woman. There is nothing here at all. '''Lady Ubuena: '''No, wait! '''Nurarihyon: '''Men, seize her! There is no Ancient Yokai here! Onward, men! went back to the Ship and Lady Ubuena saw Blizzaria and the others '''Lady Ubuena: '''Wait! Wait! Wait!!! Heroes comes out of there hiding spot and they Laugh '''Jibanyan: '''That's what we called an adventure! '''USApyon: Yeah, it is... (Weeping) It was so much gold! are trying to confront him, but he stop them USApyon: '''I'm fine, Thank you. '''Blizzaria: '''Good. '''Whisper: '''Inumaro, Nekoniko make sure you don't tell Nurarihyon about anything about those Adventure we had. '''Both: '''Agreed. '''Whisper: '''Thank you, let's go. '''Jibanyan: '''Partner? '''USApyon: '''Partner. do the handshake '''Blizzaria: '''Come on, you guys, you don't want to stay there for a while. '''Whisper: '''But... we don't have a map. '''Fuyunyan: '''We don't have a plan. '''Blizzaria: '''Well, that what's makes it interested. '''USApyon: '''You're right! What are waiting for! '''Blizzaria: '''Let's go home! went off, USApyon, Jibanyan, Nekoniko, Inumaro has left behind from their friends '''Jibanyan: '''Hey, wait for us!! '''USApyon: Don't leave us!! 'Nekoniko: '''Guy's, slow down! '''Inumaro: '''Hey, don't leave us behind! '''All: '(Laugh) The End has wake up after that dream he has '''Jibanyan: '''Whoa, what a dream I had. But that was some adventure I did, nyan. Maybe I'll find the Ancient Yokai with those guys in my dream someday, and this time. Our adventures has begin, nyan. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer